


Pacing

by tomorrowsthe16th



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Eavesdropping, Gen, Memory Loss, mentions of isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowsthe16th/pseuds/tomorrowsthe16th
Summary: Everyone's back on the Satellite of Love, and Crow overhears his friends talking as he paces the hallway. (Takes place during the start of season 8.)





	Pacing

**Author's Note:**

> Another work from Tumblr I'm posting here. I did this in March 2017, posting in August. Prompt was "Things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear."

To the kitchen, and back.

To G’s room, and back. 

To the theater, and back.

Crow paced aimlessly around the SOL. Not for any particular reason. Crow just enjoyed the thrill of the pace. He always had. Even when he was doing it unconsciously, just walking from room to room and back because he felt restless otherwise.

To the bridge, and back.

To the workshop, and back.

To Servo’s room, and ba-Nope. Stopping for a moment. Hearing something. Deciding to eavesdrop.

“-een over 500 years.” Crow quickly identified the voice as G’s

“But we’re all still more or less the same right?” And there was Servo. “But Crow. Crow’s completely changed. He’s not the same bot I knew before. Do you think we should have visited him?”

“We didn’t even know he was here.”

Servo sighed. “You’re right. But he should have told us!”

“None of us have seen each other since that last experiment.”

“I know, and what’s even worse, after that last experiment, after I went off who-knows-where in the universe, i didn’t think once about the satellite, the experiment, even you guys.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Despite Crow telling himself Servo sounded concerned, he couldn’t help but feel a little dismayed over that. What about the good times they had? Did they not mean anything? Crow was about to break in there and give Servo a what for, but decided against it. Servo did sound guilty after all. It was still all he could do to bite his tongue, hold himself back, and so on.

“Well I thought about you guys all the time.” Crow mentally cheered. At least _one_ of his friends actually cared about him. “And I kept thinking about coming back to the Satellite of Love for old time’s sake, but I never did it! I can’t help but think that if I did… Maybe…”

“Well you can’t change it now.”

“Still I can’t help but feel bad for him. All alone for so long. It really has changed him.”

“Yeah, poor guy. Do you think he might start acting like himself again if we act like nothing’s changed?”

“Maybe. We could give it a shot. It couldn’t hurt to be a little more friendly and supportive too.”

“I guess so.”

Crow was confused. Nothing had changed. He’d always been his lovable charming self. He’d always lived on the satellite with the other bots, even if they were gone for a while. And they’d always watched terrible movies, even if that too had stopped for a while and Crow had forgotten about that until it started up again.

But they had never had some pasty white guy on the satellite with them. That was new.

And no one was ever concerned about him like this. That was new too? Crow began to ponder. Was something actually wrong with him? His thoughts, however, were interrupted by the sound of someone heading towards the door. It was time to speedpace outta there!


End file.
